This invention relates to an opening plate of a sewing machine, which plates provides access to a lower thread bobbin, and more particularly to an opening plate which illustrates to a machine operator by a position of inserting a lower thread holding bobbin in a horizontal full rotation loop taker device and a path of drawing the lower thread therefrom.
There have been known conventional devices showing the lower thread passing path. However, such devices were not easy for the operators to observe and difficult to serve.